Oceanstars Prophecy Chapter 1
by OceanWarriors
Summary: Read to find out :)
OceanStars Prophecy

"Hello there" Speckledfur said. "I'm your mother". "What should I

Name you?" "Hi mother!" Adderkit said. "You opened your eyes!"

Speckledfur Let out a graceful honor, I'll name you "Oceankit".

"Hello" Oceankit said. Come on Oceankit! "Lets go play!" Adderkit

Said. Ok! Oceankit sounded excited to go. Oceankit looked as

Stormkit and Jaggedkit walked by. "Hello" They said. "I'm so excited

To be apprentices!"Stormkit said. "Lets go to the River!" Jaggedkit said.

"Hello youngsters." Redstripe said. "It's not time yet for you guys to

go out of the clan yet." Aww. "Don't worry Oceankit you'll be an

apprentice very soon." "Hello new comers" Darkstar said very

Strongly. "I am the Leader of Riverclan." Wow! "Jagged kit said. I want

To be leader some day!" Oceankit with her light white grey fur

shining in the sunlight, Along with her light green eyes.

said proudly, I want to be a warrior! "You will be Oceankit."

"I honor your corsages spirit You'll be a strong warrior one day" The

Riverclan Leader said. The four kits walked away proud. Wow!

Adderkit said. You got a comment from the Leader of Riverclan! "What

An honor!" Adderkit looked excited. "Thanks!" Oceankit said. The four

Kits stopped to see two Riverclan apprentices coming up to them. "Haha

Hey little kittens." Starkpaw Said. "Hello to you too furball!" Jaggedkit

Added. "Hah Stupid little kits!" Elmpaw said. "Whats up with you

Two aren't you supposed to greet us?" Adderkit said. "Phht" The two

Apprentices said. "Why would we greet kits like you!" I don't like them

She thought. She was angry about these rude apprentices. Sparkpaw

A Tabby with orange fur and Black stripes on his back and a white pelt

And he had brown eyes. The other elmpaw With a black coat And a white pelt he had one white paw and he had blue eyes. "Enough!"

Doveshade said. "I'm your mentor Starkpaw! I expect you give them a warm welcome, "And for you elmkit Beepelt won't be happy about this,

I expect you do the same as well as starkpaw." "We are sorry Doveshade." The two kits said. "You better be, plus you were only apprentices for one sunrise." "Now come along we will be on hunting patrol it's time you catch fish in the river." As they walked away the four kits walked away as well. Ha! Stormkit said. "They deserved it!" Now Lets go outside the camp! Wait, We shouldn't! "We should!" Adderkit said. Jaggedkit looked like he was ready. Fine I'll go. "Attention Every cat big and small who can catch their own prey to the highrock." Darkstar Said. "There is a strong badger sent in our territory." "We must not let apprentices outside of the camp." "But, Darkstar!" Siverlight said. "Doveshade, Elmpaw and Sparkpaw are on hunting patrol!" "Get them at once!" Darkstar said. "Yes I will Darkstar." Silverlight went out of the camp. "Remember no apprentices Out of camp!" Darkstar said. "Copperpelt, Dimflame and Hawkclaw You will kill the badgers Hurry before they are gone!" "Yes Darkstar." Copperpelt said. "Come on!" The Three warriors set off to fined the badgers. "Yes!" Jagedkit said. "It's our time to go out of the camp Come on!" Oh no. The four kits snuck out of camp to make sure Darkstar or any of the other warriors saw. "The outside of the camp looks amazing I love the forest!" Adderkit said. Jaggedkit went farther. "Hey whats this!" Jaggedkit said. He starts to knar on the greyish tail. Suddenly the tail turns around. "Badger!" Stormkit said. Run! Oh no not Jaggedkit! I have to save him! Oceankit leaped on the badger and scratched its face with her sharp claws. The badger swiped jaggedkit onto the ground leaving a cut. No! Jaggedkit! Oceankit leaped on the badger one more time but this time on it's eyes. It looked like the badger was blind. I have to get help! Adderkit! She was hiding behind the bush. Adderkit go get help! "I'll get help fast!" Adderkit said running as fast as she could back to the clan. Oceankit standed near Jaggedkit. "Ouch it hurts!" Jaggedkit said. Oceankit hopped on the blind badger giving it a painful scratch and making the badger yowl. Copperpelt and the other two warriors came along with Stormkit and Adderkit. What were you thinking! Copperpelt said. "You could have been killed!" "We are sorry Copperpelt." Adderkit said. "Jaggedkit was attacked by the badger But luckily Oceankit Hopped on it and scratched it and blinded it." Oceankit felt proud and scared at the same time. "You guys are in serious trouble!" Copperpelt said. "I'm taking everyone back to camp and telling Darkstar!" No! "Come on!" Copperpelt said picking up Jaggedkit and looking furious. After they got to camp Darkstar was sitting on the high rock looking confused. "Copperpelt!" He said. "What has happened!" "These four kits decided to go out of camp and explore." Copperpelt said. "But Jaggedkit here got attacked."Oceankit decided to hop on the badger scratch it and blind it." "I thank you Oceankit you have saved Jaggedkits life." Darkstar said. "I still must give you all a punishment at once!" Oh no it was all my fault I hope starclan is not mad at me. "Copperpelt take Jaggedkit to Berryleaf at once!" Darkstar said. Yes Darkstar." Cooperpelt said. "Oh no!" Adderkit said. "What is he going to do to us!" I have no idea but it's not going to be good.


End file.
